The Bubble Wrap Games!
by Tagalong
Summary: Robin and Wally have a tradition of competing to see who can pop bubble wrap in the best way. What happens when the rest of the team gets in on it? Let the 27th Bubble Wrap Games begin! As is normal for me, it takes place in season one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Kaldur and Rocket aren't in this fic, just a heads up. Bubble wrap!**

Conner was in the kitchen helping M'gann bake… something. He wasn't sure what it was, but his girlfriend had seen it on a cooking show and thought it was cool. When she had asked him for help cooking the whatever-it-was, he had thought it was the 'good boyfriend' thing to do, and thus was in the kitchen baking with her. He was regretting it. She had thought it would be cute or something for them to wear matching aprons, so he was stuck wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron. If that wasn't enough humiliation, Artemis and Zatanna had walked in right as they started mixing the ingredients. Needless to say, the two girls snickered at him and made some teasing remarks- a few more than Conner had thought necessary.

"Conner," said Artemis, pokerfaced. "You look adorable."

"Yeah," agreed Zatanna. "Very cute." The two girls looked at each other and giggled. The giggling soon turned into full-blown laughing. They had almost managed to stop, but they looked at Conner again and had to leave the kitchen. They were M'gann's friends, so they didn't want to make her upset. Conner was glad girls had their own version of the 'bro-code'. He wouldn't have been able to take more taunting.

"Alright, now we have to let the mixture sit for ten minutes, and then we can cook it. Do you want to help me bake some cookies while we wait? Robin and Wally should be here soon, and you know they're always hungry," said M'gann. Conner's thoughts were at war. One side of him was saying, 'C'mon dude! Man up! She'll still love you if you say no'. The other half of him disagreed. It was saying, 'Say yes. It's the good-boyfriend thing to do!' Conner really hated his brain sometimes. He really didn't want to bake, but he loved spending time with M'gann. Luckily, the Zeta tubes saved him; Robin and Wally arrived at that exact moment.

"Open it! Open it!" exclaimed Wally.

"Let me put it down first," said Robin. There was an undertone of excitement in his voice. Conner excused himself from the kitchen to see what the other two boys were so excited about.

He walked into the other room, where Robin and Wally's voices were coming from. They were hovering over a box. Robin pulled his version of a bat-a-rang (a bird-a-rang? Conner wasn't sure what they were called) out of the sleeve of his jacket. He cut open the flaps of the box with its sharp edge. The smaller boy tossed a new laptop out of the box, and the two looked eagerly into the box.

Conner was confused. What interesting thing was in the box now that the computer had been taken out?

"Let the 27th Bubble Wrap Games begin!" Robin shouted. He and Wally practically dove into the box. They evenly divided up the plastic, and turned to walk out of the room. Wally jumped when he saw Conner standing at the door.

"Dude! How long have you been standing there!?" exclaimed Wally.

"Since you opened the box," replied Conner. "What's so interesting about bubble wrap?"

"You've never popped bubble wrap before!?" said Robin in disbelief.

"No, and I don't plan to ever try," answered Conner. "I think getting all excited over a piece of plastic is kinda stupid."

Wally turned to Robin. "Dude. You have to let him in on the game."

"Why? He couldn't handle it, and it's a sacred tradition. We don't want him messing it up," replied Robin.

Conner was insulted. He might not know want bubble wrap is, but popping it seemed relatively simple. "I want in." Wally and Robin high-fived. Conner watched Wally hand the shorter boy some money. He suddenly understood. "What was the bet?"

"That I could get you to participate in our 'Bubble Wrap Games'," admitted Robin. "And I just won twenty bucks from Wally!"

Wally groaned. "Whatever, just split up the bubble wrap and we'll start."

Robin, the math whiz, easily split the bubble wrap into thirds. He handed the bubbly stuff to the other two boys.

"Wait," said Conner. "What's the point of this competition?"

"We compete to see who can pop the bubbles in the coolest way," explained Robin. "Ready… Set… G-" the thirteen-year-old was cut off when the girls of the team walked into the room.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" asked Artemis, taking in the sight of three teenaged boys holding small piles of bubble wrap.

"Bubble wrap competition," replied Wally matter-of-factly.

"You have a competition… to pop bubble wrap?" asked Zatanna, an amused expression on her face. All three girls burst out laughing.

"Yeah… the winner gets a big shiny trophy and a hundred dollars. Still think it's funny?" countered Wally, with a smug grin.

"We want in," the three girls said in unison.

"If they're gonna play, we'll need more bubble wrap," said Robin.

Wally thought for a second, and then replied with a solution. "My family just bought a new T.V.," he said. "We can use the bubble wrap from that. I'll be right back." With a speed only he possessed, Wally zoomed off through the Zeta tubes. He was back within a minute holding a huge pile of bubble wrap. "Tada!" the speedster announced. "Bubble wrap." Robin took the bubble wrap and divided it into six even piles.

"Alright," said the Boy Wonder. "This is how it's going to work: you see here in front of you six piles of bubble wrap. When I say 'go', you pick up a pile of bubble wrap and go to your room in the cave. Wally has placed some supplies on your beds."

"No I haven't!" protested Wally.

"Then _do_," ordered Robin. "You don't need to listen to the rules, you've already done this twenty-six times." Wally disappeared. "Anyway, he's putting some supplies on your bed. You may use those, or anything that you already keep in your room, to pop the bubbles in the most creative way you can think of. You have one hour to think of it."

"Who's judging?" asked Artemis.

"I'm going to tape it and put it on YouTube. The general public is going to vote. Any more questions? No? Good. As I was saying, after one hour of brainstorming, we'll all come out onto the training room floor, and I'll record your ideas. After we've all demonstrated, I'll upload the videos to YouTube. Whoever watches will vote and, at the end of the week, someone will go home with a shiny trophy and a hundred dollars. By the way, you can't vote for yourself. I'll put a lock on all your computers, including mine, which keeps you from voting for yourself." Wally had returned at some point during Robin's speech. "Now that Wally's back… Ready… Set… Go! The each member of the team grabbed a pile of bubble wrap and raced to their respective rooms.

**BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP**

Artemis raced into her cave bedroom. She was going to win this competition if it was the last thing she ever did. She had thought the competition was a stupid, immature, guy thing before she heard about the prize. She _wanted_ that prize. The archer would never admit it to anyone, but she was just as excited as any elementary school aged kid when she was around bubble wrap. The shiny trophy helped things too. Artemis opened the little box Wally had left on the bed. She pulled out… nothing.

"DARN YOU WALLY!" the blond yelled. She shook the box, and nothing fell out but a short note in Robin's messy scrawl.

_Hahahah... did you really think we'd help you with this? You have superpowers, use them._

_-Robin_

Artemis was beyond annoyed. Why would they go through the trouble to put out the boxes if nothing was in them? After calming down a bit, the archer read the note again. _You have superpowers, use them. _This part of the note was the most irritating of the whole thing. Robin and Wally knew she didn't have any powers, why would they even put that in the note?

She smacked herself in the face. '_I am an idiot_,' she thought. She didn't have actual powers, but she _did_ have her arrows. All she had to do was figure out a way to use her biggest skill to pop the bubbles. She was _so _going to win this.

**BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP**

Conner had his bubble wrap. He had already read the note. Now all he had to do was figure out how to pop his bubbles in a way that would win him the competition. Despite the fact Conner lived in the cave, his room was pretty bare. He had his bed, a roll of duct tape(he didn't really know why he had it; it was probably for some revenge prank he never got around to pulling off) and some clothes in his closet. That was pretty much it. M'gann had been nagging him to let her decorate it, but Conner had been able to convince her to wait. Now, he wished he had listened to his girlfriend. If he had more things in his room, he wouldn't be in this predicament. He thought about what he could do to pop the bubble wrap with just his body, and suddenly had an idea. Where was that duct tape?

**BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP**

M'gann sat on her bed thinking deeply. The note in the box hadn't really been helpful; she wanted to think outside of the box and _not_ use her powers to pop her section of the bubble wrap. She thought back to the rules of the competition. She was allowed to use anything in her room. Her room was full of interesting Earth memorabilia: board games, a teddy bear, an iPod, etc. When M'gann laid eyes on her small iPod Nano, she had a brilliant idea. She had never popped bubble wrap before, but she was pretty sure it would work.

"Half an hour!" came Robin's voice over the cave's PA system.

'_Just in time_,' thought M'gann as she picked up her iPod.

**BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP**

The Boy Wonder had created the Bubble Wrap Games. Any bystander would think he would have an advantage. Unfortunately for Robin, that wasn't true. Because he had participated in the Games twenty-six times, he was running out of creative ways to pop bubble wrap. He and Wally had created the tournament back when they had first met each other. At nine years old, it had seemed like a fun way for him to show up Wally in a competition, but it had turned into somewhat of a tradition for them. They had partook in the Bubble Wrap Games every time one of them had gotten bubble wrap for about four years.

It had always been a fierce competition, but now that the rest of the team had joined in, the competition's intensity had tripled. Everyone wanted the prize, and had superpowers that would help them come up with some of the best ways ever to pop the bubble wrap. Since it was the others' first time in the Games, they had more options to choose from, making them better candidates for the prize. Luckily for Robin, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. As he fingered his bird-a-rangs, he came up with the perfect way to pop all the bubbles…

**BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP**

Wally had been participating in the Bubble Wrap Games ever since Robin had created it. He was proud to be able to say that he had been able to beat the Boy Wonder in ten of the games. Robin still held the record, but Wally was proud he had won against the younger boy at all. Robin was _good_. '_Did Bat-training cover bubble wrap competitions?_' Wally thought. He shook his head. It probably did. Batman was so paranoid he had probably trained Robin in _soap carving_. Bat-training aside, Wally was ready to change his record of ten wins to eleven. He had been thinking about how to beat Robin ever since his last crushing defeat (i.e. about three weeks). Three weeks was a long time for a speedster. In those 'long' three weeks, Wally had come up with the (at least in his eyes) best idea ever for popping bubble wrap. He was ready to take back the title of 'Bubble Wrap Champion'.

**BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP**

Zatanna (like M'gann and Conner) lived in the cave, so she had a lot in her room to choose from to help her pop her bubble wrap. Although she had lots of things in her room that would help her to pop the bubbles, she decided to use her powers, as the note had said. She mentally ran through a list of spells that she knew. Not surprisingly, she didn't know a spell for popping bubble wrap. Even though Zatanna was one of the younger members of the team, she was _very_ smart, and an out of the box thinker. Within minutes she had come up with a way to pop bubble wrap that she was _sure_ no one else would think of (or for that matter be able to do). She was ready to win this.

**A/N Soooo... this was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got a little out of hand. I have no idea how long it'll be. It should be known that this is the first story I've ever written where I've actually planned ahead. I have most of the next chapter already written, so I'll (hopefully) update quickly. My power has been flickering all day, so hope I don't lose power and or ****internet. A bit of randomness: there was a bubble wrap riot at my soccer party. Do any of you have any memorable bubble wrap experiences? Review and tell me! Even if you don't, still review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N You guys are awesome. Thanks soooooo much for all the favorites and alerts. Special thanks to HopelessAddictToWriting, viridianaln9, Yuna Kimitachi, and the two guests (gigisabell2000 and guess who) for taking the time to review. You people are epic. I got a really great suggestion (thanks ****gigisabell2000!) and I'm working on fitting it into the story. And now for the chapter:)**

The team heard Robin's voice over the PA system again. "You have five minutes to get to the training room. If for some reason you don't make in on time, you'll be disqualified."

Robin was the first to the training room. He went over his plan to pop his bubble wrap in his head for the thirtieth time as he waited for the others. It might seem a little obsessive, but Robin wanted to win. A lot. The rest of the team rushed into the room a minute later. Robin laughed at them. "You _do _realize you still had four minutes left, right?"

"You _do _realize not every one has a clock in their room, right?" retorted Artemis heatedly.

"Actually," began Conner. He was silenced by a glare from the archer that could rival the Bat-glare.

"If you guys are ready, I can tell you the rest of the rules," interjected Robin.

"There are _more_ rules?!" exclaimed Zatanna. "How well did you think this out?"

"To your first question: _duh_! To your second: I _have_ done this twenty-six times… Anyway, the rest of the rules are pretty simple. All you have to do is state what you'll be doing to pop your bubble wrap, and then do it. Also, since we'll be taping this and putting it on YouTube, we'll need to be in costume and only address each other by our hero names," said Robin. When no one moved, he rolled his eyes. A second later he realized it was useless. He elaborated. "Go change." He could practically _see _the gears turning as every one else figured out what he wanted them to do. Everyone but M'gann left to change in his or her rooms. The Martian simply shifted into her uniform.

Robin smiled. It was good to know that even though his friends were all superheroes, they still did stupid teenager things. Speaking of stupid teenager things, Robin had to set up his video camera to record the Bubble Wrap Games. By the time the Boy Wonder finished with the camera, the rest of the team had returned. It was time to start.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Robin.

"I will," Artemis and Wally said simultaneously.

"Ladies first," said Artemis.

"Since when were you a lady?" countered Wally. It went on like this for a while. The rest of the team just watched. It was always fun to watch the two argue. When the argument changed from who should go first to just insulting each other, Robin stepped in.

"In the rule book, it says if you can't decide who goes first, a bubble wrap duel is in order."

"There's a _rule book_?!" asked M'gann in disbelief.

"I say again, _duh. _Anyway, your choices for the challenges are: Bubble Wrap Gladiators, The Body Pop, Precision Popping, or Most in a Minute. Artemis. Because you don't know what the challenges actually entail, you pick."

Artemis thought for a minute. "Bubble Wrap Gladiators," announced Artemis, smirking. Wally's jaw dropped. Artemis smiled evilly. "What's wrong Flash Junior? Scared?"

Wally frowned. "I'm not _scared_. I'm just uh, worried about your safety. I wouldn't want you to get hurt and not be able to go on missions. And don't call me that!"

"Yes, I'm sure _that's _what you're worried about," replied Artemis.

"If you're done with the trash talk, I'll tell you what the Bubble Wrap Gladiator challenge entails. According to the official rulebook of the Bubble Wrap Games section 3-8-2-B, the challenge you selected is this: 'the two warring persons must fight atop cardboard boxes. The first person to fall or be knocked off of his or her box is declared 'Super Loser', and the winner goes first in demonstrating their bubble wrap popping strategy. The attire for this event is bubble wrap. The weapons? Also made of bubble wrap.' Any questions?" said Robin.

Artemis stared at Robin. "Can I change my choice?"

Robin laughed. "No take backs."

"You seriously wrote a rule-book," said Zatanna incredulously.

"_Yes. _I _did. _Why is it so hard for you to believe?" The magician just shook her head. Robin ran to his room and grabbed another two piles of bubble wrap(he had restocked his supplies while he was thinking of bubble wrap popping solutions). He also grabbed two medium sized cardboard boxes. When he returned to the training room, Wally and Artemis had returned to arguing. The topic, however, had changed. This time, they were arguing about Artemis's choice in bubble wrap duels.

"… and you're incredibly stupid for picking _this_ challenge. I mean, you couldn't have picked anything else? What about-"

"I. don't. care. I think you're just scared you'll be beaten by a girl! _I _think-"

"Just quit arguing and start wrapping yourselves in bubble wrap," interrupted Robin. "After you're done with that, you can make your weapons." The two bubble wrap gladiators sighed, and began to wrap themselves in bubble wrap. It was becoming clear to Robin who the most competitive members of the team were. Although both Wally and Artemis looked ridiculous covered in bubble wrap, they had managed to turn even that into a fierce competition.

"Last one to finish wrapping themselves has to call the other 'master' for a week," challenged Wally.

"You are _so _on," replied Artemis, already half done.

The rest of the team stared as the archer beat the speedster in their little competition.

"West. You may start now," announced Artemis smugly.

Wally ground his teeth. "Yes, master."

"Why didn't you use your powers, Wally?" asked M'gann. She looked confused. Wally looked at her and smacked himself in the face.

Artemis laughed. "You seriously didn't even think of using your powers? You, Wally, are a genius," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Seeing that this situation was about to go south quickly, Robin intervened. "You guys can make your weapons now."

Wally glared at Artemis and snatched his second pile of bubble wrap from Robin. He fashioned it into a pair of boxing gloves. Artemis did the same with hers.

"Gladiators! To your boxes!" announced Robin. Wally and Artemis walked to their respective cardboard boxes and climbed on. "Ready… Set… Fight!"

**A/N Sooooo... this one was a little shorter than the last one, but I thought it was a good place to stop (that's right, a mini ****cliffie!) Anyway, I hope you liked it. I ran out of stored up chapters, but I have lots of candy from Halloween, so the next one should hopefully be up within a week due to sugar;) Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3! I am _shocked_ howmany people have favorited and followed this. You're all awesome. And now to thank my awesome reviewers: jordylilly777, , Yuna Kimitachi, HopelessAddictToWriting, and Adena Wolf. Thanks, guys. You have no idea how much it means to me you took the time to review! jordylilly777, thanks to you, I'll be adding a chapter with the rulebook in it! Feel free to write your own if you want to, though. If you do, PM me with a link, I'll want to read it! Now that my rambling is out of the way, on with the story!**

Wally 's eyes widened. Robin was seriously going to make him go through with this. Artemis was partially right about why he didn't want to fight her: the archer terrified him. He knew she could beat him in hand-to-hand combat, and his super-speed couldn't really help him while he was standing on a cardboard box. Wally wasn't stupid, he knew he didn't have the control to be able to accelerate his punches without, A) falling off the box, or (what he was more worried about) B) accidentally hurting her. As much as they argued, Wally didn't want to hurt Artemis. She irked him, but she was still his teammate, and he didn't want to accidentally hurt her so badly she couldn't go into battle. He didn't hate her _that_ much. He decided for fair combat. He threw the first punch.

Artemis was shocked Wally threw the first punch. Of course, he _was _the same guy who didn't believe in ladies first, but she thought he was scared of her. She immediately punched back (it was a reflex) and the battle was on. Artemis knew she was going to win, but why take any chances? She gave the battle everything she had. She gasped in surprise as Wally managed to sock her in the gut. He had trained since they had last sparred. She responded with a quick uppercut to the jaw. Wally stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. She then threw a series of punches that Wally managed to dodge. Artemis was surprised when she realized her fellow Bubble Wrap Gladiator wasn't using his super-speed. He was dodging her attacks at a completely human speed. The archer gave a tiny grin. If her combatant wasn't going to use his powers, it was one less thing she had to worry about.

Wally was startled when he saw Artemis's little grin. It took him a second to realize exactly _why _she was grinning. His eyes widened when he suddenly understood she was grinning because she had figured out he couldn't use his powers standing on the little box. He immediately tripled his efforts to knock his opponent off her box. He attacked ferociously with a series of punches he was sure would knock her down. She responded with a counterattack that finally knocked him off the box.

"Ow."

"And the winner is…Artemis! Artemis, you are going first in the Bubble Wrap Games. Wally, you are now Super Loser. Sorry dude, you got beaten by a girl," announced the Boy Wonder.

Wally groaned, and flopped over on the floor in defeat. Artemis hopped down off her box with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Now unless there's any one else who wants to challenge me, I'll show you how _I _pop bubble wrap." No one responded. Artemis walked over to the training room wall and taped up her bubble wrap in small layers. "Robin, you recording?" she asked. When she received an affirmative nod, she revealed her bubble wrap plan. "I'm going to pop my bubble wrap by shooting a boxing glove arrow at it."

Artemis took a deep breath, and took the special arrow out of her quiver. She notched the arrow, drew the string back, and fired with perfect aim. The arrow hit dead center with a satisfying _POP!_. The arrow fell to the floor.. The team applauded enthusiastically.

Robin turned off the camera. "Very impressive Artemis. Who wants to go next.

"I will," said Wally.

"Sorry. The rules say that a Super Loser must go last in the competition. You wrote that rule." Wally stuck his tongue out. "_You _wrote it!"

"I didn't think it'd ever apply to me!"

"Anyone else wanna go?" asked Robin

"I'll go," said M'gann. "I don't think I can compare to Artemis though." She walked to the center of the room. Robin started the camera. "I'm going to dance on my bubble wrap." The Martian sounded almost embarrassed. She scrolled through her iPod and selected the song she wanted to dance to. She started her song (quietly, as to not cover up the sound of her bubbles popping) and began to dance. She was actually a pretty good dancer, and quickly popped all of her bubbles (it was a very upbeat song). The rest of the team clapped politely, but without enthusiasm. Robin stopped the camera.

"Who's next?"

"Me," said Conner. "I want to get this over with." He, like Artemis, taped his bubble wrap to the wall. Robin hit record. "I'm gonna be smashing it with my body." Superboy stood still for a moment, and suddenly ran at the wall at full speed. Although he wasn't a speedster, he was a fast runner, and built up a lot of speed before he hit the wall. He smashed into the wall and went through - directly into the next room. Instead of a '_POP!_', Superboy made more of a '_CRASH!_' sound.

"Dude… I think you broke the wall…" said Wally. The speedster was torn between laughing and running away in terror. Batman was going to destroy them for breaking the cave.

Robin ran over to the wreckage. He picked up what was left of the bubble wrap. "He popped it, though. Technically, he can still win. Although it won't matter. Batman's gonna kill him. And me. And Wally…" Five pairs of eyes stared at him. "I'll go next."

Robin hit record on the camera, and stepped into the middle of the room. "I'll be, well, it's easier if I just show you." He threw his bubble wrap into the air. Faster than most eyes could keep track of, he threw four bird-a-rangs at the sheet; pinning it to the ceiling. He then proceeded to throw various things from his utility belt at the bubble wrap until all the bubbles were popped. He bowed, and walked over to stop the camera.

The rest of his teammates stared in awe.

"You win," said Artemis. "That was _very _cool."

"Hey! I haven't gone yet!" exclaimed Wally.

"Neither have I," inserted Zatanna. "I guess it's my turn now."

She moved to the bubble wrap popping area. She saw the remains of her friends' bubble wrap demonstrations; Artemis's discarded arrow, Superboy's demolished wall, and the various gadgets that had fallen from Robin's bubble wrap. She calmed her mind, and tried to focus. She needed all the concentration she could get if she was going to use a spell for her bubble wrap popping demonstration. She watched as Robin started the camera.

Zatanna spoke clearly. "I am going to be using magic to pop my bubble wrap." She laid her sheet of bubble wrap on the floor. "ekam na tnahpele llaf no eht elbbub parw!" Her teammates watched in amazement as a fully-grown elephant appeared out of thin air and fell onto her pile of bubble wrap, squashing it completely. "nruter eht tnahpele ot eht ooz!" The elephant disappeared.

Robin stopped the camera. "Wow. _That _was _very _whelming."

Wally was more interested in _where _she got the elephant than the actual act of popping bubble wrap _with_ an elephant. "Where'd the elephant come from?"

"Wouldn't _you _like to know," replied Zatanna teasingly. Before he could ask again, she distracted him. "It's your turn."

"Finally!" Wally raced into the middle of the room carrying something that looked suspiciously like a pogo stick. Robin smirked, and started the camera.

Wally was excited. It was finally time for him to show the rest of the team _his _way to pop bubble wrap. He was a little worried after seeing some of the more amazing things his teammates had done, but he was optimistic he would get skill points for his method – it was pretty awesome. "_I'm _gonna pogo stick on _my _bubble wrap," he proclaimed proudly. There was some muffled snickering from Artemis, but Wally ignored it. He laid his bubble wrap out on the floor placed his pogo stick on top of it. He mounted his pogo stick in a way an onlooker would think he practiced every day of his life. That onlooker would be half-right. Wally had been an amazing pogo-sticker who practiced every day before he became Kid Flash. He had retained a lot of his skills over the years, and he was about to show it.

All of these thoughts flew through his head in less than a second. He began to bounce. He bounced higher and higher, popping more of the wrap with each bounce. He did a flip in mid-air, and landed squarely on the bubble wrap, popping even more. Wally did some more tricks, and finally all of his bubble wrap had been popped. He dismounted his pogo stick. He looked at his teammates with a triumphant smirk. Robin stopped the camera.

Artemis was stunned. "That wasn't half bad West."

Wally smiled. Coming from Artemis, that was high praise.

"And thus the first part of the Bubble Wrap Games…. I'll just upload this to YouTube, and-" He was cut off by a bat-a-rang flying by his head.

Batman walked into the room. "That is a serious security risk." He held out his hand for the camera. His protégé handed it over. "Seeing as you all have enough time to play this puerile game, you should have enough time to rebuild the wall you destroyed, and clean up this mess of bubble wrap. Including the square on the ceiling. Because you seem so fond of bubble wrap, the Watchtower is full of it from our new weapons system, so you can clean that up too. You may start on the cave now. I'll give you three hours to fix the mess here, then I'll be back to take you to the Watchtower. You'd better be finished."

While the rest of the team groaned, Wally looked a little lost. "What does puerile mean?"

Batman walked out of the room.

**A/N For the people who don't know, puerile means childish. I learned it in Latin class:) I am now the proud owner of a Batman T-shirt, so I have some inspiration for the next chapter, but I still love reviews! *hint-review-hint* **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well... that took a while... On a happier note, I got this chapter up before Bubble Wrap Appreciation Day was over. Yay! On to the reviews I got last chapter: Kelly1432, jordylilly777, jellymonstar1, HoplessAddictToWriting, fangirlofepicproportions (who reviewed twice!), and iluv2read12 you guys are awesome. This chapter was written based off of two different reviews I got around the first chapter, so I really appreciate every review. Thanks! To answer jordylilly777's question, I honestly wasn't thinking of Kaldur when I first wrote this, so apparently my subconcious thinks he's too cool. Good question. Story time!**

Bubble wrap was a temptation even to some of the Justice League. Flash was one of those members. He absolutely _loved _bubble wrap, and took every possible opportunity to pop it. Unlike The Team, he was relatively boring in how he popped it. Well, mostly. He popped at a pace normal for a speedster. Obviously, he went through bubble wrap quickly. That's why he was so excited about the new weapons system at the Watchtower. Not because of how much more secure their headquarters would be, but because of the amount of bubble wrap involved.

Flash arrived at the Watchtower about the same time Batman did. He waved to the other hero, and sped directly to the bubble wrap.

"Don't touch," ordered Batman.

The Flash froze. He would never admit it, but he was a little intimidated by the Dark Knight. There was something about the man that seriously freaked him out. Needless to say, whenever Batman spoke, Flash listened. Of course, that didn't stop him from questioning his orders (at least the ones that didn't apply to a mission).

"How come?"

"The team will be cleaning it up later as punishment."

Flash groaned. Trust his nephew to ruin his chances of playing with bubble wrap.

"What'd they do?"

Batman _really _didn't want to answer Flash's question. He knew as soon as he told the other man what the team had done, he would want to see the video. That would lead to him showing the rest of the League. Despite almost all of the League members being mature adults, Batman wouldn't put it past Flash to start his own 'Bubble Wrap Games'. If that were to happen it would be a disaster. That being said, he also knew of Flash's legendary nagging skills. Those particular skills gave Batman a headache and a whole new understanding of the word 'self-control'. He decided to avoid the headache, and just tell Flash the truth- whatever the consequences.

"They broke a wall in the cave." Well, at least most of the truth.

Flash was skeptical about Batman's answer. The Bat had paused for a second before answering. That in and of itself wasn't something to dwell on for anyone who hadn't known Batman as long as he did. Most people, and even a few Leaguers, would think this pause was due to his normal tendencies to be antisocial. To someone who knew him, however, it was a sign he wasn't telling the whole truth. Flash's dilemma with the reply was that he wanted to know why Batman was hiding something from him. It's not like the team breaking stuff was a new development; they destroyed things all the time. Usually Batman just made them fix it and everything went back to normal.

"What _else _did they do?" asked Flash. "You don't like them up here, so they must have done something out of the ordinary."

Batman sighed, it was no use hiding it from Flash any longer. He couldn't think of another half-truth to tell Flash, so he simply tossed the speedster the video camera and walked away.

Flash examined the camera. He opened the viewing screen, and began to watch the recording. As soon as Artemis's arrow trick had ended, the man paused the video. He chuckled. The team was amazing. They were the most creative kids in the entire universe. He quickly sent out a mass text to most of the League (excluding Batman for obvious reasons), telling them to come to the Watchtower immediately if they wanted to see something awesome.

Ten minutes later, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Captain Marvel arrived through the Zeta Tubes. Flash had hooked the camera up to one of the League's many televisions prior to their arrival.

"Welcome to the official League viewing of the team's very original idea of the 'Bubble Wrap Games'," announced Flash once the rest of the League sad down.

Wonder Woman looked at him skeptically. "What are 'Bubble Wrap Games'?"

"Apparently, Robin and Kid Flash created a bubble wrap popping competition, and the rest of the team got in on it. This video is _amazing_. Just watch." He hit play. The adults watched as Artemis shot the wrap with her arrows.

"That's my girl," said Green Arrow, beaming.

"Shh!" Green Lantern hissed. "I'm watching!"

M'gann's solution passed without much drama on the League's part.

Superman looked uncomfortable as Superboy performed his bubble wrap stunt onscreen. He still had mixed feelings about being cloned.

Black Canary elbowed him. "Remind you of anyone?" she asked. The woman was referring to his habit of smashing through walls to get into a battle. The Kryptonian rolled his eyes in reply.

Superman wasn't alone in the eye-rolling department. After watching Robin's solution everyone present was either rolling their eyes or shaking their heads. No one would ever say this to their faces, but Batman and Robin were completely insane. The meta members of the team could only dream of performing some of the stunts the Dynamic Duo performed on a daily basis. Even Green Arrow wasn't anywhere near Robin's level of agility- even when the boy was nine.

Zatanna's trick left everyone speechless.

The League had the same reaction as the team when they saw Wally perform. Flash paused the video after his nephew went. "And _that_,ladies and gentlemen, is why _my _sidekick is the best!"

"No he isn't," said Green Lantern. "I thought Zatanna's was the most impressive."

"Nuh-uh!" exclaimed Captain Marvel. "Artemis's was the coolest!"

Green Arrow smirked. "I agree."

"Actually-"

Superman was cut off by Flash. "There's more. Watch." He hit play.

Robin popped up on the screen. "Hey, Justice League. If you're watching this right now, I can assume Batman's already confiscated the camera and lost it to Flash. Now that you've seen what we've done for the 27th Bubble Wrap Games, it's up to you to vote. Show it to as many people as you can, and have them all pick their favorite and write it down. Give your votes to Black Canary at the end of the week, and she'll count them up and bring the results to us. Just don't tell Batman. Thanks!" the video shut off.

"You knew about this?" Superman asked Black Canary

"No, I knew nothing until now. I suppose they think I have a legitimate reason to come to the cave, so they picked me. I also don't have a sidekick, so I'm a neutral party," she replied.

They all thought over Canary's logic, and agreed. Flash quickly passed out paper and pens to the present members. They all wrote their answers down and handed the papers to Black Canary. She collected them, placing the votes in a pocket in her jacket.

Flash- standing in for Batman as tech man- put the video on discs for all the Leaguers and handed them out. They all went their separate ways to collect some votes.

**A/N So finally we get to some opinions outside of the Team... I'll try and write the next chapter quickly, but I share a home with a bunch of little computer hogs *glares at little siblings* so I can't promise anything. I'm also writing some original stuff that may or may not go up on FictionPress. Please vote via review or PM on who wins. I'd rather have human votes than pick my personal favorite, so (again) please vote! Happy Bubble Wrap Appreciation Day everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm soooo sorry for the wait. I had a lot of trouble ****figuring out a good way to finish the story without rushing it, and then (after writing about a sentence at a time) I watched 'Endgame', and couldn't write anything strictly funny. But finally I finished it. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**I think I got the most reviews I've _ever_ had on a single chapter last time so thanks a _ton_. Bayllarina, Pandy0615, randomkitty101, Kelly1432, Batgirl13, MonquiC-MonquiDoo, ShrimpyJess97, ANIMELOVER69, Zenalth, and vampireharry the 2, you people are so epic you should be given awards. Two guests also reviewed (NotRllyHere and Guest) and I'd like to thank you two too: THANKS!**

**There will be another chapter (the rule book), but this is the last strictly 'story' portion of Bubble Wrap. Enjoy! **

When the team arrived at the Watchtower they found it surprisingly empty. There was always someone on duty up there, and most Leaguers chose to spend their free time socializing with their hero friends after their civilian jobs. That being said, it was an unusual occurrence for none of the superheroes to be at least on Monitor Duty- almost unheard of.

This would have worried Robin if he hadn't known _exactly _where all the Leaguers were. His plan was working perfectly.

Wally, however, wasn't as informed as Robin. "No one's here."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Trust Wally to say the obvious. Unfortunately for Wally, it wasn't Robin who pointed out his 'Captain Obvious' statement.

"Really? I thought they were all invisible!" said Artemis sarcastically. Unlike Robin's, her eye roll was clearly visible.

Wally groaned. Before he could respond with his own sarcastic comment, M'gann spoke. "If no one's here, then who's watching out for villains? What if they're all kidnapped or something!" With every second M'gann's voice grew more frantic. "What if-"

Robin put a stop to the Martian's worried ramblings. "Relax. Whenever Batman's irritated with one of the League members during his turn on Monitor Duty he watches from the Batcave."

"But since no one's here now… Anyone wanna pop some more bubble wrap?" suggested Wally, grinning.

Robin stared at him. "You think just because Batman's not here he's not watching?"

"No, but he didn't say anything against it," Wally argued weakly.

"Let's just get started," said M'gann, eager to avoid a conflict.

The group of teens began to stack the bubble wrap in a corner of the main room of the Watchtower. Everyone was resisting the bubble wrap temptation well. After half an hour of cleaning the up the plastic, Wally couldn't resist any longer. He cannonballed into the enormous pile of bubble wrap the Team had just spent a good portion of their afternoon cleaning up.

"WALLY!" exclaimed Artemis, furious with the speedster. "Was that _really _necessary? You can restack that all by yourself, because I'm _done_."

"I won't have to do it alone. Rob, Meg, and Supey'll help me," Wally retorted smugly. He lost his haughty air when he looked at his friends.

M'gann looked apologetic.

Conner had crossed his arms.

Robin put on his trademark smirk.

"Really guys? No one has my back?" Wally said, his smile gone. He was disappointed in his friends. "You're really gonna abandon me?"

M'gann nodded sadly. "Sorry Wally. You kinda did this to yourself. We'll watch you and provide moral support though."

Wally frowned. "Fine. I didn't need your help."

"Aw, did we hurt the wittle baby's feelings?" said Artemis, giving him a condescending smirk.

Wally didn't dignify that comment with a response, although he sorely wanted to. He just quickly sped around cleaning up the bubble wrap for a second time.

"Let's Zeta back to the Cave before Wally gets another telligent idea," said Robin.

"Telligent?" asked Conner, quirking an eyebrow. Though the clone thought Robin's words were pretty childish, he did secretly enjoy them.

"Yeah, if the opposite of 'inexcusable' is 'excusable', wouldn't the opposite of 'intelligent' be 'telligent'? So instead of being smart, you're not."

That explanation given, the Team Zeta'ed back to the Cave to hang out.

**BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP-BUBBLEWRAP**

By the end of the week, the only one still sulking about there not being a bubble wrap winner was Wally. He was the one with the most history with the Games, other than Robin, and he _really _wanted to have won. Bragging rights, a shiny trophy, and a hundred dollars were on the line, and now he'd never know who was really the best. He was disappointed to say the least.

Suddenly, Black Canary's voice came through the speakers. "Team, please report to the training room."

Wally ran into the training room. There was finally something to distract him from thoughts of bubble wrap! The rest of the Team quickly joined him.

"Now, I'm sure you all remember the little bubble wrap popping tournament you guys had earlier this week."

They all nodded uncertainly, wondering what was going on. Well, all but Robin. He smirked to himself.

"The League received the video, and we've all collected votes. Everyone had a hard time choosing, but we finally picked one. The winner is… Wally. Congrats." Black Canary looked around at the room full of perplexed teens, shrugged, and left.

As soon as she left the room, the Team exploded into a confused mess of voices.

"YES! I won! IN YOUR FACE ARTEMIS!" shouted Wally.

"Quit talking Wally, it was just a stupid game," muttered Artemis.

"How'd she see the video?" asked Conner. "Batman took the camera away before we could do anything with it."

"Yeah, how?" seconded M'gann.

Robin was the only one to remain quiet, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Artemis. She walked over to him. "You know something, don't you."

"Who, me?" asked Robin feigning innocence. At Artemis's death glare, he confessed. "Fine, I did it. I knew we'd never get the video out on YouTube without Batman finding out, so I pre-recorded a message asking the League to vote instead."

"But how'd you know the League would get it? Wouldn't Batman have just taken it back to the Batcave or something?" asked Artemis.

"That part was easy," replied Robin. "Batman had to go straight to the Watchtower to make sure the bubble wrap mess was left for us to clean up. Since Flash loves bubble wrap almost as much as Wally, it made sense that he'd be there, and would ask why Batman was carrying a camera. We all know how 'persuasive' Flash can be, so I figured he'd be able to wrestle the camera away from Batman. From there, Flash wouldn't be able to resist showing it to everyone else."

"You put _way _too much thought into this. You know that, right?" said Artemis, shaking her head.

"Probably," answered Robin, smirking. "But it was totally worth it. Except for the part where I didn't win…"

The bird turned to face the rest of the Team. "Alright! Now that we all know who won, it's time for Wally to receive his prize." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp hundred-dollar bill and reluctantly handed it to Wally. "I'll fork over the trophy tomorrow… after I've had a chance to say good bye to it."

Wally smirked, and nodded. "Thank you my good friend, and less than worthy opponent. And now for my victory speech…"

Everyone groaned.

**A/N There we have it: a winner to the Bubble Wrap Games. Thanks again to all my reviewers who voted. The results were five votes for Wally, three each for Zatanna and Robin, two for ****Conner, and M'gann and Artemis had a pathetic zero votes ;) **

**Again, this is the last story chapter, but I plan on adding at least one more as the rule book. Depending on how out of hand it gets, I may give the rules their own separate story, but I'll decide that next chapter. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
